the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumping Gas at Wawa
''This instructional is based off the Wawa on Mitchell Hammock Rd in Oviedo, FL. '' Pumping Gas Pumping gas has become an essential skill in our fast-paced culture due to our reliance on cars, the main and most used mode of transportation in the US. Yet, some of us get our license and subsequently our first cars without ever being taught how to actually do it. In fact, it's such an important skill some states even have an attendant who will pump the gas for you. However, in FL we aren't privileged with such a luxury. Some of us were taught by our parents or maybe by our driver's ed teachers but unfortunately, not everyone is as lucky and that's why I'm here today, to make the process of pumping the gas a little less stressful and a little more accessible. Step 1 The first step when pumping gas is figuring out on which side of your car the gas tank is located. It will either be on the far back right or left side of the passenger or driver's side depending on the make and model of your vehicle. Once that is located you will want to figure out how to open the gas tank. The lever to do so will most likely be inside the car to the left of the driver's seat near the floor. The button or lever will usually have a symbol of a gas pump on it to make it easier to identify. However, some cars are not as modern and you will have to open it manually. After figuring out which side your gas tank is on and how to open it you will then choose a gas pump to pump your gas. This Wawa location has 16 and you are able to use any of them. However, there are some things to look out for when selecting the gas pump. If there is a plastic bag over one of the pumps that means that it isn't working or it's out of fuel. If the display screen at the pump is black with no words on it that means it's out of order. Any pump without a car parked in front of them and without those things I just mentioned should be working and ready for use. If all the pumps are occupied wait behind someone who is already pumping. But make sure to leave them enough room to pull out. Once they're done or you have found a vacant spot, park your car parallel to the gas pump with the gas tank directly in front of the pump. Step 2 Next, depending on the type of car you drive you will determine which type of gas you need/ can use. Wawa, like most other gas stations, offers three levels of octane: regular, premium and diesel. Most everyday cars will require regular gas. If you drive a luxury or sports car chances are you will need to use premium, and if you drive a semi-truck or anything of that nature diesel fuel should suffice. After parking your car next to the gas pump turn the car completely off and remember to take the keys out of the ignition. Take the keys with you since you will want to lock your doors while you pump gas. Step 3 Before actually fueling up you'll first have to pay. Wawa accepts both cash and credit. If you're paying with cash you will have to go inside the store and pay the clerk. It's ok to leave your car parked next to the pump while you go inside. Before going in to pay look for the pump number. It's located on a sign above the gas pump. Make sure to tell the clerk this number so that they can charge you for the correct pump. For example, you will say something like, "$20 on pump 3 please." Hand the cashier your money and return to your car. If you are paying with a debit or credit card you will use the kiosk attached to the gas pump. It will first prompt you to quickly insert your card and then pull it out. Then it will ask if the card is debit or credit. Using the buttons to the right of the screen you will choose the correct option for you. If you're using debit it will ask for your pin number and if you're using credit it'll ask for your zip code. Step 4 After paying, remove the fuel dispenser from the pump and select either regular, premium, or diesel fuel. There are two on either side of the pump. Choose the one closest to the level of octane you selected. Place the dispenser into your gas tank and pull the lever that is on the dispenser up. If you don't want to physically hold the fuel dispenser the entire time there's a little kickstand underneath the handle that allows for the fuel to come out without holding it. While the gas is being pumped pay close attention to the screen above the kiosk. It will display how much money you are spending and how many gallons of fuel are going to your car. Once you have reached the desired amount unhook the kickstand or release your hand from the pump. Place the dispenser back in it's home and close your gas tank. Finally, the kiosk will ask if you would like your receipt. Take it or leave it the choice is up to you.